Love,Betrayal and Broken Hearts
by Nadireth
Summary: The war is over,Blayce the Gallan is dead and Maggur has fled the lands,never to be seen again.Kel,Neal,Merric and of course Tobe have been called to Steadfast where someone mysterious waits for them.As Midwinter season comes nearer,romance is in the air.
1. Chapter One

Okay, this is my first fic so it may be a little sucky! I am introducing Natalia (original choice of name I know!lol!) She is another Lady Knight, having been away on the northern border whilst the War was going on.The Scanrans have been defeated and Maggur has fled. Kel, Neal, Merric , Tobe and the war horses have arrived at Steadfast where Raoul , Dom and Third company are residing. Natalia has also arrived at Steadfast to greet Raoul , her childhood best friend. As the Icicle ball draws nearer, Kel and Natalia become friends. But with the Midwinter season nearly upon them, romance is in the air...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kel heaved a contented sigh as Hoshi rounded a bend in the woodland track and Steadfast came into view. It was an impressive sight, a massive fort with stones piled up at the sides, killing device repellants.Grinning she nudged Hoshi into a trot,Roaul had ordered her to come her as his wedding was scare under a month away.His betrothed Buri,was also there and Third Company of the King's Own.  
  
The four horses clattered into the courtyard,soldiers emerging for the days duties gave Kel a cheerful wave as they passed.  
  
'Sir Meathead, what are you doing here with no leash!?'  
  
Dom walked foreward and grinned at Neal,Merric and Kel,Neal had dismounted from his horse laughing and hugged the slightly taller man.Kel felt the familiar blush play across her cheeks as she look at Dom's blue eyes.She had a huge crush on himone she was sure wouldn't be returned. Neal slapped Dom on the back,then headed off to headquarters to see his lady Yukimi. 'Where's he off to in such a hurry?' Dom asked Kel mystified 'Probably to see his betrothed Yuki' she replied  
  
Dom gave her arm a playful squeeze and teased her. Warmth spread into Kel's cheeks as he touched her. Fighting to keep the emotion from showing she gave him a light shove 'So, how was managing a new refugee camp after single-handedly killing Blayce?I expect you found it quite tame!'  
  
'No,you should see how some of the refugees act when they have a bee in their bonnet!' Kel chuckled,Dom laughed too. Warmth flooded Kel again,what was the matter with her?she cared for him but not like that.  
  
A soldier came forward bowing to them both 'Begging your pardon milady,but I'm supposed to show you to your quarters'  
  
Kel followed the man, excusing herself to Dom. After unpacking her things, she made her way to the mess hall, stopping several times to ask for directions. Raoul smiled warmly when he saw her,seated next to him was Buri who grinned cheekily at her. She eased into a chair between Neal and Buri and helped herself to a bowl of spicy broth, apple juice flavoured with cinnamon, a hunk of brown bread and some cheese studded with nuts.  
  
'So' Raoul remarked smiling 'All done babysitting the refugees?' Kel resisted the urge to throw a roll at his cheerful face and instead allowed her self a mischievous smile.  
  
'Oh very well Raoul, how are you two lovebirds coping?'  
  
Raoul took a playful swipe at her with his napkin then said cheerfully 'Cheeky! I've been talking to Buri about what your wearing for the wedding? Have you found a suitable dress yet?'  
  
Kel's face blanched in horror  
  
'I have to wear a dress??'  
  
'I'm afraid so Kel, wouldn't want you looking like you just came from tilting practice would we? '  
  
'Well I wouldn't mind' she retorted, sipping her apple juice  
  
'I know that' Raoul grinned 'That's why I'm providing an armed escort of Buri, Alanna and the Queen to make sure you can't slip away!'  
  
Kel tried to come up with a good response, unable to think of one she returned to her food. Just then the doors of the hall swung open, and someone walked in..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My first chapter!please read and review  
  
Lady *Magewhisper* 


	2. Chapter Two

Hey people! next chapter is here! Thank you to everybody who reviewed, I really liked your comments! anyway here's the chapter!  
  
The newcomer was a tall slim woman with chocolate brown hair that curled slightly at the ends, which was cut down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a piercing sapphire blue with a mischievous sparkle in them. She was elegantly clad in fawn breeches,calf-high riding boots, a light yellow tunic and a white shirt. A sword and dagger hung from her leather belt. They looked good quality and extremely well used.Her mouth was a deep shade of pink which was creased in a smile. Dom's jaw dropped,Neal nudged him grinning and he quickly shut it again  
  
' _Dear dear Raoul. Imagine getting engaged and not inviting me along!_'  
  
Her voice was a pleasant baritone with a hint of a northern accent.She spoke as if she hadn't noticed Dom's reaction  
  
Raoul looked up from his food and gaped but returned to grinning a moment later. He strode forward to hug the mysterious stranger ' _Never knew you to miss a party Natalia!_' He grinned then added a moment later ' _Invited or not!_'  
  
The lady laughed and hugged Raoul then took a swipe at him with a long- fingered hand '_Cheeky! It's Lady Natalia now Raoul! I got promoted you know_'  
  
Her eyes twinkled with merriment at the standing joke. Raoul ducked the swipe and led her to the table.  
  
' _Natalia,I'd like you to meet my betrothed. Buri this is Natalia of Tirragen_,_Natalia this is_ _Buririam Tourakom, Commander of the Queen's riders_  
  
Buri went beet red with embarrassment at the mention of her former title.Natalia smiled in a friendly way and gave Raoul a light shove that set him down next to Buri,who gestured to the seat next to her.Natalia slid gracefully into the seat ' _So Natalia, how do you and Raoul know each other?'  
_  
' _Who this brusier? He's an old friend who helped me out of a jam when we were younger.You might say we are best friends!_'  
  
As Buri was about to reply the musicians in the room struck up a gentle waltzing tune.Raoul excused himself to his friends whilst Buri did the same to Natalia, they walked to the floor together and waltzed in time to the music.Natalia let out a soft chuckle,Buri was just up to Raoul's shoulder.They made an amusing pair.  
  
At the other end of the table Dom tried to recover from his earlier loss of memory,when the lady had entered the room.Neal who was busy wolfing down his food as fast as possible noticed something was wrong.Deciding it was probably a girl,he chuckled and returned to his food which earned him a disapproving glare from Yuki.Kel felt a slight twinge of jealousy when she saw Dom's reaction to Natalia's entrance but quickly put it from her mind thinking. **What's the matter with me?, I care about him but not like that!If he likes Natalia why am I so jealous?**


	3. Chapter Three

Howdy there folks! Sorry for my lack of updates on this fic, been racing round trying to get all my fic ideas down on paper as some of you know. I feel the need to explain about Natalia's age compared to Raoul.He's about forty-something....let's say 42 for the sake of argument.Natalia is about 23/4 ish, and Dom is 25.There,much better. Thankyou to all my lovely reviewers,especially Shifshif and Evilstrawberry. Enjoy the chappie! Oh, and speech is italics, character's thoughts in bold and the characters mind's opinion in underlined. Sorry about shortness!  
  
Disclaimer-I own nothing of these characters and places.......except Joren –huggles Joren,Court Official appears-  
  
Court Official:Ahem!  
  
Me:Fine! –releases Joren- You happy now? –pouts-

Several dances later, Natalia sat by herself, sipping wine and trying to hide her boredom. Sure, watching Raoul and Buri try to dance together was entertaining- but only for a while. Not really paying attention, a voice drew her out of her musings. Looking up, Natalia's eye travelled up the broad, muscled frame to the smoky eyes of the King's own sergeant that was standing before her. **Woah...  
**  
_"Would you like to dance?"_  
  
Dom grinned flirtatiously at her, winking to let her know he was serious. His eyes moved over her face and neck, eventually coming to rest on her chest. A slight cough from Natalia brought his gaze up to where they should be, on her face. **Mithros, she's beautiful.......** Natalia raised one eyebrow elegantly as she noticed where his gaze was.  
  
_"It would be my pleasure sergeant, however, my face would be up here"_  
  
The last comment was given with a smile as she offered her hand to Dom. Leading her to the dancefloor, Dom placed his hands on her waist and hers around his neck. As he did so, Natalia felt her pulse quicken rapidly. With alarming speed, Dom pulled her closer against him, so that their hips were touching. Feeling his arousal dig into the side of her leg, she looked up into stormy grey eyes, smiling cheekily though she tried to contain her Damn pulse! Slow down!  
  
At the opposite ends of the table, Kel sat grumpily. Her eyes moved slowly over the masses of people until she recognised Dom and Raoul's friend. **What was her name again? Oh yes,** **Natalia. Miserable wench!** Surprised by the thoughts running through her head, Kel shook herself once or twice then returned to reality. Watching as Dom moved closer to the other Lady Knight, Kel felt another twinge of jealousy followed closely by anger, then bewilderment. **Dear** **Goddess, what is wrong with me?! Dom's my friend, my comrade, not someone to be fought over! I'm not in love with him!** Uh-huh, sure Kel. You repeat that to yourself often enough and you might start to believe it. **I mean it, I don't!** Oh? Then why are you glaring at Natalia then? **I was, I was...... just shut up!** Looks like somebody's' ma-ad! **Damn you!**  
  
Kel was rapidly brought back to the present by a nudge from Neal. Glaring at him, he grinned cheerfully back.  
  
_"What's the matter Mindelan? Miss the chance to dance with someone I know?"  
_  
It was at this moment, Kel could understand why Neal could make someone want to punch him, just for saying "hello". Still glaring at him, she shifted herself and snapped.  
  
_"I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about Neal, so unless you have something to say that is worth saying, shut it!"_  
  
Neal raised his hands in mock-surrender. Yuki, who was sitting opposite Kel, crinkled the corners of her eyes in amusement at Kel's comment. Kel grinned ruefully, not noticing Neal stick his tongue out at her back.

Once again, I am sooo sorry I didn't update! Now I need to have someone to make up a foursome with Natalia, Kel and Dom. Should I bring Joren back from the dead? Or should Faleron or Merric turn up? Choices are below, please let me know via review!  
  
Joren (-drools-)

Faleron

Merric

Owen  
  
Lots of love  
  
Lady Magewhisper  
  
Evilstrawberry, would you be interested in being the beta reader for this fic and the script of one I'm writing? I need an honest opinion on the script before I let the flamers have their two cents.


End file.
